Howl
by Medianoche en Bs.As
Summary: Pidió un deseo al hechicero y él se lo concedió: ellos vivirían, el pasado se reescribiría. Sin embargo no imaginó nunca lo que vio cuando al "mundo" regresó... Ojo! Algo del manga de Naruto con El Increíble Castillo Vagabundo. Sólo algo.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi!! aquí otra vez! espero que les guste este one-shot!_

_quizás lo continúe... aunque eso depende de las lectoras que lo lean y de lo que ellas quieran... tengo varias ideas, pero para este one-shot me parecieron muchas e innecesarias._

_Espero que les guste!! y cualquier duda me preguntan!!_

_kisses_

_enjoy the story  
_

* * *

**Howl**

-

-

Desolada y triste, por sobre todo triste, los miraba pelear. No quería aceptar lo que sus ojos veían, trataba de mentirse a sí misma pero sabía que no tenía sentido alguno… y que era injusto. Injusto para Naruto, injusto para su sensei, injusto para _él_.

E injusto para todos aquellos que una vez conocieron.

Pero… le lastimaba, _le asesinaba_, pensar que nada pudo hacer para evitar el final. Estaba harta de su asquerosa debilidad y se odiaba. Se odiaba de una manera inimaginable.

"_Basta!! Por favor!! Basta!!" _gritó en su interior pero ningún sonido escapó de sus labios resecos. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado, el dolor abrumaba su alma, y sus ojos no perdían detalle alguno de la contienda a muerte que se libraba ante ella.

Las palabras pronunciadas por su _hermano_ se amontonaban en su cabeza con cada mortífero golpe.

-

"_Sasuke.. recuerdas lo que me dijiste en el Valle del Fin? Un ninja de primera clase puede leer el corazón de su oponente con sólo intercambiar golpes una vez._

_Ahora puedo entender, eso significa que somos ninjas de primera clase, no??"_

_-_

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron asustados.

-

"_Sasuke, ¿Leíste lo que estaba en mi corazón? ¿Lo hiciste? Y lo viste, no?"_

-

Una lágrima solitaria, rebelde y brillante, se escapó de sus ojos y murió en su boca. "No!!! Por favor, no!!" imploró pero no la escuchaban. A decir verdad nunca lo hicieron.

-

"_En el momento en el que tú y yo peleemos… __**Los dos moriremos**__." _

En su mente se dibujó el rostro sorprendido del oscuro Uchiha cuando Naruto pronunció esa frase cargada de sentimientos, de honestidad… ese _**"porque somos amigos"**_ y se sintió el ser más despreciable de todos.

¿Acaso había hecho algo alguna vez por ellos? "No..". le costaba admitirlo, pero así era.

"No, no, no, no!!!" pronunciaba como loca, ida. Ellos no podían morir, ellos tenían que vivir, tenían que ser felices, ellos tenían que existir. Debían conocer el amor, la calidez de ser abrazados, las sonrisas, sentirse queridos. Tenían que vivir, descubrir las maravillas de la vida, del mundo, que ella alguna vez pudo apreciar.

Con el alma cansada, un susurro lleno de esperanza se escapó de la jaula de sus labios.

-

"Howl!"

-

-

Se sintió más liviana. Ya no sentía el dolor sofocándola, el vacío en su pecho, la opresión en su corazón. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo respirar tranquila y dejó que sus sentidos se embriagaran del perfume de las flores, de la paz del lugar.

"Ellos tienen que sentir esto" se dijo a sí misma. Sin embargo, en tanta paz había algo de lo que debía cuidarse. Después de todo se trataba de un lugar encantado y no tenía que dejarse llevar por su hermosura, de lo contrario se perdería a sí misma. Ni tampoco debía dejarse llevar por la codicia o perdería su corazón.

Una brisa envolvió su cuerpo y sonrió. Sólo él podía presentarse así. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, pero el perfume que inundaba sus sentidos era inconfundible. Sólo podía pertenecerle a él.

"Howl" pronunció con los ojos cerrados. "Hola" le respondió él y Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse feliz; su voz seguí siendo la misma que de pequeña la había acompañado en las largas y oscuras noches de tormenta. Ese ser que tiempo atrás la había salvado seguía siendo el mismo, no había cambiado. El paso de los años no había hecho mella en su perfecto rostro, en su agradable figura.

Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, y el verde de su mirar chocó contra un azul my especial, parecido al mar.

"Tanto tiempo.." susurró, "jamás creí que iba a volver a verte". Howl la miró sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Era verdad lo que la bella mujer le decía. La última vez que se vieron los ojos jade sólo reflejaban inocencia y la ternura típica y cálida de una niña de cuatro años. Detalladamente observó su figura. No había rastro alguno del infantil cuerpo y la criatura parada frente a él era hechizante, no sólo por los cambios favorables que el paso de los años había hecho en ella sino por los enigmas y las emociones que los ojos verdes ocultaban bajo una aparente seguridad. Sonrió orgulloso, el pequeño botón había florecido y estaba hermoso.

Se conocían, entre ellos las mentiras no existían y un lazo especial los unía pero aún así dudaban. Sus miradas reflejaban amor pero a la vez algo de temor. Sus ojos buscaban intensamente las similitudes y diferencias; se reconocían y se veían, a la vez, por primera vez.

Sakura lo recordaba igual de mágico pero no tan enigmático. Algo en su interior le decía que confiar plenamente en él no era lo más inteligente que podía hacer. Había algo distinto en él, su cuerpo parecía más…¿pesado? Divertido notó como la incertidumbre se apoderaba de la pelirosada, todo él podía sentir los cambios de ánimo de la joven mujer. "Sakura" la llamó y ella sintió como se le erizaba la piel. Escucharlo hablar era algo completamente diferente a escuchar su nombre de sus labios.

"Necesito pedirte un favor" dijo con urgencia en la voz, el tiempo transcurría de forma distinta al normal y sentía que se estaba olvidando del verdadero motivo de su llamado. Atento la animó a continuar. "Howl… quiero cambiar el pasado".

Su petición no lo sorprendió, él sabía que algo como eso ocurriría tarde o temprano pero, ¿acaso era ella consciente de la magnitud de su pedido? ¿de lo peligroso que era?

Como buen hechicero sabía muy bien que había cosas con las que no se podía jugar y el tiempo era una de ellas. La observó largamente, su determinación era palpable.

"Muy bien, sólo con una condición"

Sakura notó como la esperanza abrigaba a su corazón, no le importaba las condiciones, sólo quería que ellos vivieran, que descubrieran el milagro de la vida y que lucharan por ella… no contra ella.

Lentamente fue acercándose a la mujer, con cuidado acarició su rostro y luego la abrasó. Una luz blanca y enceguecedora brotó de sus cuerpos y, en ese instante de conexión, Sakura notó qué era lo que había cambiado. Pero no se asustó.

-

-

Abrió los ojos y la luz del astro rey la recibió. Estiró su cuerpo sobre la mullida cama y deseó poder dormir un poco más…"¡¡¿un poco más?!!" pensó hasta que lo recordó.

-Howl…-

Observó su habitación como si fuera la primera vez y un poco desorientada se dirigió a su armario. Dentro de él sólo había ropa de civil, ni una sola arma, ni un mísero pergamino. Una voz que provenía del comedor la despertó de su ensimismamiento.

-Sakura!! Hija!! El desayuno está listo!!

Sus ojos se abrieron asustados y se cristalizaron. "_Mamá?_" No podía ser ella, no, ella había muerto tiempo atrás.

-Sakura!!- volvió a escuchar su voz llamándola, rápidamente borró con sus manos todo rastro de tristeza.

-Ya voy!!- respondió lo mejor que pudo.

-

Su madre lucía tan bella y alegre como ella la recordaba y su corazón se sentía contento con tanta ternura, la había extrañado muchísimo. Escuchaba con atención cada una de las palabras pronunciadas por ella.

-Hija, no pensás ir hoy con la señora Kaede a trabajar?- ese dato la tomó desprevenida, _"Kaede?"_ pensó algo contrariada. La señora Haruno sonrió con ternura al ver la confusión de su hija- Saku, la librería!!

-Oh!! Cierto!!! Jeje, debo de estar un poco dormida aún- dijo nerviosa- bue, será mejor que me vaya yendo!! – y rápidamente se despidió de la mujer.

El camino hacia la librería le resultó extraño, sentía las miradas de los hombres al pasar –tanto de civiles como de ninjas- y no estaba acostumbrada a vestir vestidos ni a sentirse "ignorada" por quienes antes habían sido colegas suyos. La miraban pero no la reconocían ni la saludaban. _"Esto es raro"_ se dijo a sí misma. Su cuerpo se dirigió inconscientemente al campo de entrenamiento del antiguo equipo 7 y lo que vio la sorprendió. Kakashi leía tranquilo su tomo del Icha-icha, mientras una joven de cabellos oscuros, piel blanca y ojos violetas reía efusivamente a la vez que se abrasaba a un alegre pelinegro. Naruto a su lado mascullaba algunos insultos pero sin perder la sonrisa.

-Nadeshiko y Sasuke dejen a Naruto tranquilo- ordenó algo aburrido el sensei y al girar su rostro su ojo se enfocó en la quieta mujer.

-Oh!! Sakura-san! Que linda que se encuentra hoy- exclamó el hombre de cabellos plateados. Sakura sintió que algo en su interior se rompía al comprender la condición que Howl le había impuesto a cambio de su deseo. Tres pares de ojos la observaron con curiosidad y sólo pudo esbozar una frágil sonrisa. Sólo eso podía hacer.

-Kakashi-san gracias, lamento molestarlo… ya me estoy yendo.- dijo triste en un susurro.

-Nunca molestas pequeña, que te trae por aquí?- y la ojijade sonrió al escuchar esa palabra que tantas veces él le había dedicado en otro mundo…?

-Kakashi sensei!!!- escuchó la voz de quien había sido su hermano gritando- no nos va a presentar??!!- las cascaditas que salían de sus ojos celestes le causó ternura y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.- Soy Naruto Uzumaki!! El próximo Hokage de la aldea!!.

Sakura saboreó internamente esa frase con ansias, había cosas que no habían cambiado. Naruto fue el encargado de hacer las presentaciones restantes..- Este teme de acá es Sasuke Uchiha y ella la pesada de Nadeshiko Renge!!- y recibió de los susodichos unas miradas mortíferas.

-No le hagas caso- dijo la mujer- este Baka es un idiota, gusto en conocerte…?-

-Sakura, Sakura Haruno- le respondió al darse cuenta de que ella no se había presentado.

- Y de dónde se conocen?- le preguntó la pelinegra a su sensei. Kakashi le respondió sonriendo- De la librería, por supuesto!

-Sakura-chaann!!! Vienes con nosotros a comer ramen??!!- le preguntó el rubio con cara de cordero.

-Dobe no la molestes- dijo Sasuke un tanto incómodo. Sakura se deleitó con su voz varonil a pesar de haber descubierto que su presencia le resultaba molesta al joven.

Sonrió una vez más, se sentía morir al verlos tan unidos, pero eso era lo que ella había deseado: que ellos fueran felices.

- Lo siento Naruto-kun, no quiero importunar, a parte la señora Kaede debe de estar esperándome. Fue un gusto volver a verlo Kakashi-san. Adiós- y sin más se alejó.

Cuando sintió que ellos no podían verla más lloró, dejó que su corazón descargara toda la tristeza acumulada, y sola, en el medio del bosque, golpeó con fuerza un árbol. Notó anonadada como este se rompía bajo su puño.

-No puede ser!!- gritó a la vez que reía a carcajadas- ellos, nadie me recuerda pero tengo mi fuerza!!- y una vez más lloró. Howl podía llegar a ser un poco cruel pero el trato estaba hecho y daría todo por ver al pelinegro sonreír, como lo había visto con su _nuevo_ equipo.

Tras unos minutos logró serenarse, estaba sola, sabía que a quienes había considerado como amigos no lo eran más por el simple hecho que no la recordaban. Pero tenía, al menos, a su madre.

Se dirigió a la librería y trató de actuar lo más normal que podía. Ocultó su sorpresa al verlo a Itachi caminar abrasado de una jovial Shizune. Esta vez pudo decirse a sí misma que el hechicero había realizado un gran trabajo.

-

-

-Che!! Teme!!- le gritó Naruto a un joven de cabellos negros y con un abanico bordado en la espalda de su vestimenta. El joven sólo lo miró- No era muy linda la chica de hace un rato??- dijo el rubio con corazones en los ojos.

La única mujer del equipo lo observó cansada, estaba empezando a pensar que el depravado de su sensei lo había contagiado al Uzumaki- Idiota!! Le voy a decir a Hinata-chan que andás mirando chicas!!!-

Kakashi sonrió al verlos discutir, lo que en su equipo no era ninguna novedad y observó con diversión como el pelinegro se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos. Él sabía muy bien que la joven Haruno era una chica muy bella, más de una vez se había descubierto a sí mismo pensando en ella, pero algo dentro de él le impedía verla como una posible conquista. Sasuke, sin embargo, no podía quitar de su mente la hermosa sonrisa ni los vivaces ojos de un extraño pero llamativo color jade. A decir verdad ella era un poco extraña… pero extremadamente bella. "¿Dónde dijo que trabajaba?" pensó.

-En la librería de la señora Kaede- le respondió pícaramente su sensei. Sasuke algo ruborizado lo miró sin entender; Kakashi agrandó aún más su sonrisa- Sí, pensar en voz alta puede ser algo complicado…- y el sonrojo del menor de los Uchiha se intensificó, aunque no demasiado a comparación de otro pero sí mucho para un Uchiha.

El peliplateado se rió al notar como su alumno había desaparecido y luego volvió a dirigir su atención a los dos que peleaban delante de él.

-Chicos…- y ahí iban otra vez.

-

-

La observó a través de la ventana de la librería, ella sonreía algo triste pero no dejaba de hacerlo. Y el deseó ser el dueño de esa sonrisa. Cuando, inesperadamente, los ojos verdes chocaron contra su mirada sintió que todo a su alrededor se detenía.

Podía pasar una eternidad viendo esos pozos y la intensidad de las emociones que experimentó al sólo cruzar miradas lo descolocó. Nunca antes había vivido algo igual; y tan rápido como apareció se fue.

Corriendo hacia su hogar, en los territorios de su clan, pensó en lo hermosa que ella era y decidió que a partir de mañana empezaría a investigarla. Mañana, porque esa noche sólo quería soñar… soñar con ella.

-

-

Sakura notó la presencia del pelinegro segundos antes de que este desapareciera de su vista. Asombrada observó fijamente el lugar vacío que él había dejado al marcharse. Un leve y tenuo rayo de esperanza se albergó en su corazón, quizás él la recordaba... mas la realidad no tardó en llegar, Howl no hacía nada a medias. Suspiró sentada detrás del mostrador y dejó que su mirada se perdiese entre los libros de las estanterías, sin notar como una pequeña y débil sonrisa melancólica se dibujaba en su rostro.

-

-

_Howl podría haberse quedado con los resuerdos de todos aquellos que alguna vez la conocieron, pero al menos ella sí se acordaba de ellos. Y por el momento eso era suficiente._

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**The end…¿?**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

**_bue! llegó el fin del cap.. o del fic! ustedes deciden si tiene ganas de una conti!_

_kisses_

_thanks.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi! tardé pero aca está la conti de Howl!_

_el motivo de mi tardanza fue el hecho de que Howl me gusta mucho y temía arruinarla si la continuaba, pero al final me decidí!_

_espero que les guste!_

_cualquier cosa me preguntan! _

_**Gracias por todos los hermosos reviews!**_

_**enjoy the story...  
**_

* * *

**"Tiempo al tiempo tengo que esperar..."**

* * *

"Otro día más…" se dijo a sí misma en voz alta. La tranquilidad que caracterizaba a su nueva vida la agobiaba. Constantemente se levantaba temprano y buscaba, casi por inercia, sus armas. Todos los días debía concentrarse en no ir al campo de entrenamiento por error, en no saludar a Ino o a Hinata y preguntarles cómo están, en no acercarse a Naruto y querer abrazarlo. Cada vez que los veía pasar tenía que recordarse de que en realidad no la conocían, que ella no era nadie en sus vidas.

Y dolía, dolía tanto que creía que iba a dejar de respirar; se sentía tan mal que ni siquiera el hecho de que su madre estaba viva y la cuidaba la alegraba. Ella había hecho su vida tras la muerte de su progenitora, y si bien algunas veces la extrañaba sabía que siempre iba a poder contar con su maestra y amigos. Pero ahora… ahora no tenía a nadie, y todos sus recuerdos para este "nuevo mundo" no eran más que simple mentiras, ilusiones de su triste mente.

Se había dicho a sí misma que podía vivir con observarlos de lejos pero con el correr del tiempo se sentía extremadamente sola; sin su hermano, sin su mejor amiga, sin quienes ella quería, era invisible. ¡Cómo extrañaba el hospital! ¡Cómo echaba de menos ver las sonrisas de quienes se curaban gracias a ella! Pero sin lugar a dudas lo que ella más anhelaba era sonreír, escuchar las bromas de Naruto, las excusas tontas de sus sensei... ¿Y de él? ¿Qué podía extrañar de él?

Suspiró, cansada y algo derrotada. En su mente se dibujó el rostro sonriente del azabache y el dolor en su pecho se intensificó. Él nunca había sonreído con ella, nunca lo había visto tan relajado. Sabía que en parte se debía al hecho de su hermano estaba vivo, pero sólo kami había sido testigo de cómo se habia esforzado para que él fuera feliz, al menos sólo un momento.

La imagen de la morena abrazando a quien en algún tiempo fue su compañero le dolió... pero lo que más la lastimó fue descubrir que estaba siendo egoísta. Egoísta porque a ella le hubiera gustado ser la dueña de esa sonrisa.

Miró el reloj de pared, terminó su desayuno y salió de su casa, el trabajo en lo de la señora Kaede no era malo, un poco rutinario pero siempre era tranquilizador escuchar las historias que la anciana contaba, leer aquellas que en los libros se encontraban o sólo sentarse a soñar que se encontraba en el Hospital.

-Llegaste al fin!- le dijo la mujer un poco agitada.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó preocupada.

-Oh! Nada malo mi niña! Sólo que mi nieto está por nacer- la alegría y la ilusión por ese nuevo ser que estaba a punto de conocer era totalmente visible en la amplia sonrisa de Kaede. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír también; la sincera felicidad de la futura abuela inundaba cada rincón del local.

-¿Quiere que me quede?- le preguntó amablemente.

-Sí, no me harías más feliz. Sé que todo va a estar bien, Ino-sama va a encargarse del parto pero…- y una vez más Kaede comenzaba a relatar la historia de su vida. Sakura no dejó que la leve molestia que sintió al escuchar el nombre de su "aún" mejor amiga aumentara y, cordialmente, interrumpió el relato de la nerviosa mujer. Kaede era un sol, alguien imposible de no querer, pero tenía un terrible defecto: una vez que empezaba a hablar no terminaba jamás.

-Creo que va a llegar tarde…- fue lo único que bastó para que la anciana mujer dejara la librería.

"Bien, estoy sola, ¿qué puedo hacer?" pensó.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La observó una vez más, parecía cansada. Le molestó notar las ojeras bajo los pozos verdes, la tristeza en su sonrisa fingida. Había algo en ella que lo atraía a observarla, a saber sobre ella y preocuparse. La primera vez que la vio los brillantes ojos verdes habían llamado su atención. Eran profundos, vivaces, únicos.

"¿Qué mierda te pasa Sasuke?" suspiró cansado, mas bien frustrado. Prácticamente no se reconocía sí mismo, ¿dónde se vio al gran Sasuke Uchiha espiando a una mujer? Ni el dobe había caído tan bajo.

Al pensar en su amigo y en su compañera de equipo un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Lo peor que podría pasarle sería tener que soportar las bromas idiotas de Naruto y el doble sentido de Nadeshiko. "Oh kami, eso no por favor" rezó en su fuero interno.

Sus ojos negros no pudieron evitar volver a mirarla. Por más que intentaba no podía alejar su mirada de ella. "¿Qué mierda te pasa Sasuke?" se preguntó una vez más. Estaba prácticamente irreconocible. Sin lugar a dudas Sakura Haruno lo desconcertaba.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hinata Hyuuga podía decir que era feliz y era consciente de que no muchos podían asegurarlo como ella lo hacía. Poco a poco ella estaba tomando las riendas de su vida: su padre la respetaba y Hanabi también. Había logrado dominar esas técnicas que tanto le costaban y su relación con su primo mejoraba un poco cada día. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, lo mejor de todo era la presencia de Naruto, su primer y único amor.

Sonrió al sentir como unos conocidos y fuertes brazos envolvían su cuerpo.

-Ne, Hinata-chan…. Creo que el teme está enamorado- pronunció la masculina voz. La Hyuuga enternecida observó la cara de desconcierto de su novio, después de todo no era "común" enterarse que el Uchiha estaba interesado en alguien. Y mucho menos enamorado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La noche empezaba a cubrir a la pacífica aldea y una cansada y algo solitaria pelirosa terminaba de acomodar los libros que habían llegado hacía nomás que unas horas. La señora Kaede había decidido tomarse unas repentinas vacaciones para poder aprovechar a su pequeño nieto, por lo que ahora ella iba a tener un mes en el cual no trabajaría…. Y más desgraciada no se podía sentir. ¿Qué haría un mes sin hacer nada? ¿Cómo haría para no escuchar esa maldita y ácida voz que le repetía una y otra vez que era una idiota, que estaba sola en el mundo? ¿Qué ya nadie la necesitaba?

Una canción se escapó de sus labios… _**"Tiempo al tiempo tengo que esperar. Es la idea y suele condenar…"**_

Tras cerrar la librería, y soltar un par de suspiros, comenzó a caminar mientras tarareaba la misma canción. No quería pensar, no quería sentir, no quería recordar, pero por sobre todo no quería arrepentirse de lo que había deseado.

Porque sabía que había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado en su vida, y por eso iba a luchar.

A lo lejos observó las luces prendidas de su casa y vio en su mente a su madre cocinando, maniobrando todo a la vez y luchando para que no se le queme la carne, pero todo con una sonrisa. La verdad es que había olvidado lo bella y amorosa que era la sonrisa de su progenitora.

Por esa sonrisa también lucharía.

Aunque al final ella se sintiere un poco morir.

-Sakura! Me gustaría que le lleves estas flores a la hija de la señora Kaede, podrías? Yo me voy al mercado! Te quiero!- y lo último que Sakura escuchó fue el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Terminó de vestirse, todavía le resultaban un poco incómodos los vestidos y las demás ropas que sólo poseía pero el que tenía puesto realmente le agradaba. Azul claro, parecido al mar, de tiras finas y pollera campana que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. La parte del torso era adherida a su figura pero al llegar a la cadera, donde un pañuelo negro trenzado estaba atado, se abría la amplia pollera. Unas sandalias bajas y el cabello recogido en una media colita completaban su atuendo de civil.

Sintió varias miradas que seguían su andar pero las ignoró, tenía algo más importante en qué pensar: ¿cómo reaccionaría al entrar a la florería de la Yamanaka? Para su suerte o desgracia –todavía no sabe qué pensar- ni Ino ni Inoichi se encontraban en el lugar y sólo tuvo que retirar las flores, porque su madre ya las había elegido.

El gran hospital de Konoha se alzaba imponente frente a ella y el escalofrío que sintió en su cuerpo por poco la hace derramar esas rebeldes lágrimas que venía conteniendo desde hace ya un tiempo, y que con la ausencia de su amiga en el negocio se habían intensificado las ganas de dejarlas correr por su rostro. Lentamente caminó hasta la entrada, cada paso le costaba más que el otro y la presión en el pecho aumentaba considerablemente pero a la vez sentía un picor en las manos, una ansiedad, que a pesar del dolor, la hacía caminar. Necesitaba entrar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Naruto no podía evitar observar a su mejor amigo. Sabía que Sasuke no era ni tan frío ni tan orgulloso como aparentaba pero el verlo distraído en medio de una misión no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado y sinceramente creía que no se iba a acostumbrar jamás. Nadeshiko también había notado la inusual "ausencia" del pelinegro pero como en ningún momento la integridad del equipo o el éxito de la misión habían peligrado no podía cuestionarle nada al Uchiha. Le molestaba un poco, no iba a negarlo, pero.. ¿quién era ella?

Un pensamiento quedó flotando en su mente mientras los tres regresaban en un denso silencio…

"Los hombres cuando se enamoran son unos idiotas"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Durante todo el viaje permaneció callado. Fue eficaz, rápido y precavido pero aún así reconocía que no había estaba el cien por ciento presente, y que se distraía con suma facilidad. Es que.. ¿cómo concentrarse si la dueña de todos sus pensamientos –especialmente dudas- se encontraba lejos en Konoha? ¿Cómo interesarse en una conversación si sólo anhelaba escuchar su melodiosa voz? ¡¿Cómo carajo parecer él si ya no se sentía él? Claro que había notado las insistentes miradas del rubio y por supuesto que había descubierto en los ojos violetas de Nadeshiko resentimiento y algo de dolor. Pero sencillamente no podía pensar en eso. Estaba tan desenfocado que no sabía qué hacer.

Al llegar a la aldea y sin decir palabra alguna se dirigió a su casa. Sólo deseaba ducharse, comer algo, ver a su vieja y dormir… dormir hasta el día siguiente de un tirón, sin _molestias_ que lo persiguieran .

Cerca de la puerta sintió el aroma a comida casera y se sintió un poco más tranquilo al ver a su madre cocinando. Mikoto era sin lugar a dudas la persona que más quería en el mundo, su bella madre era el bálsamo a todas sus frustraciones. La saludó y ella le respondió con una amplia sonrisa. Cansado se dirigió a su habitación, se desvistió y cuando estaba a punto de sacarse la ropa interior notó que algo andaba mal. "¿Qué es esto?" pensó al observar una ropa femenina sobre su cama. Y como si hubiera formulado la pregunta en voz alta la puerta de su baño, que estaba conectado con su dormitorio, se abrió. Un perfume a cerezas inundó sus sentidos a la vez que una frágil y delicada figura envuelta en una de sus toallas azules apareció delante de él. El cabello húmedo y _rosado, _unos enormes e hechizantes _ojos verdes_, y un rostro hermoso y _sonrojado. _

¿Qué hacía Sakura Haruno semidesnuda en su habitación?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**

* * *

"es la idea y suele condenar..."  
**

* * *

_end of chapter 2_


	3. Chapter 3

_Mucho más rápido de lo que alguna vez imaginé subo este cap de Howl!_

_Sinceramente espero que les guste! Cualquier cosa me preguntan!_

_Y Howl es el protagonista de la peli "Howl's moving castle" perteneciente al genial estudio Ghibli!_

_El que no la vio sinceramente se la recomiendo! Es totalmente hermosa y para todo aquel que le guste el anime y el buen cine en general, como así también las historias por demás mágicas y emotivas, se la recomiendo! Les aseguro que les va a encantar!_

_Muchas gracias por todos los hermosos reviews! (ya empezaré a responderlos! XD)_

_Este fic está especialmente dedicado a todos aquellos que leen este fic y me animan a seguir escribiendo!_

_creo que la historia me está quedando linda!_

_jeje_

_Enjoy the story!  
_

* * *

**Howl**

**

* * *

**

Debía de reconocer que su visión del mundo siempre había sido simple, como así también la vida jamás le había parecido demasiado complicada. Según su opinión eran las personas mismas quienes que se complicaban la existencia viendo problemas donde no los había, exagerando otros, etc.

Para él todo el misterio de vivir se resumía a: despertarse, saludar a su madre, entrenar, comer, descansar y realizar misiones. El orden podía variar como así la frecuencia en que las hacía, algunas veces más, otras veces menos. Incluso había días en los que imitaba al vago-por-excelencia-Nara y sólo se recostaba sobre el techo de alguna casa a admirar la aldea.

Uchiha Sasuke detrás de esas capas de seriedad, orgullo marca Uchiha y de perfeccionismo era un tipo simple. El quid de la cuestión radicaba en llegar a conocerlo.

Pero ahora, incapaz de alejar la vista de la diosa parada enfrente de él comenzaba a dudar de todo lo anterior. La vida no era sencilla, menos aún cuando tu madre –sin aviso alguno- entra a tu habitación y te encuentra con una mujer –la más bella criatura que alguna vez pudiste imaginar ver- estando los dos semidesnudos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Todo aquel que había visto alguna vez a la señora Uchiha sabía que la mujer de Fugaku era extremadamente bella y distinguida. Mikoto era por sobre todo una mujer elegante y generosa, acostumbrada a tener un perfil bajo. Aún así no había nadie en Konoha que no la conociera, ya sea por su belleza descomunal o por los logros de sus hijos, quienes habían heredado el carácter del padre y la gracia de la madre.

De joven muchos hombres intentaron cortejarla pero ella, de alguna manera, siempre supo que su destino era casarse únicamente con aquel que en verdad la mereciera, alguien capaz de infundir respeto, admiración y temor. Un gran ninja de Konoha. "_Y no me equivoqué_" solía decirse a sí misma cada vez que observaba a su más preciado tesoro: Itachi y Sasuke.

La primera vez que vio a Fugaku la seriedad como así el misterio que lo rodeaban habían llamado poderosamente su atención. Alto, de cabellos oscuros, varonil. Y seguro de sí mismo. Completamente seguro. Mentiría si dijera que lo de ellos fue amor a primera vista, porque la verdad distaba mucho de eso. Si bien se sentía extremadamente atraída por él, odio era lo único que sentía por ese sujeto. Sinceramente no lo soportaba: demasiado arrogante, demasiado serio, demasiado bello y con fama de mujeriego. Sencillamente no era el hombre con el que imaginaba formar una familia.

Pero el destino era caprichoso y totalmente impredecible, y una tarde de otoño, entre las hojas caídas de los árboles vecinos y la brisa otoñal, lo vio. Vio por primera vez a Fugaku Uchiha, al verdadero y no a esa imagen que todos habían hecho de él. Y se enamoró perdidamente de esos ojos profundos, de cada uno de los matices de su voz, de cada una de las palabras que callaba y las miles que dejaba entrever en cada uno de sus gestos y silencios. Descubrió que no era tan seguro ni tan arrogante, sino que lo único que buscaba era a alguien capaz de entenderlo, de cuidarlo, de protegerlo… de amarlo.

El gran misterio de los Uchiha radicaba en lograr penetrar la profunda coraza que los alejaba de todos. Una vez que lo hacías te habías asegurado su amistad incondicional o su amor total. Porque los hombres de ese poderoso clan podrían parecer inmunes a los sentimientos, pero eso no podía estar más alejado de la realidad. En la intimidad eran apasionados y cariñosos, se preocupaban por quienes ellos querían y eran capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por evitar el sufrimiento de aquellos a quienes consideraban importantes.

Fue así como Mikoto decidió unir su vida a la de tal magnífico hombre.

Y no se arrepentía en lo absoluto, aunque eso no evitaba que a veces deseara mandar el orgullo Uchiha –tan característico de su esposo e hijos- a la…. Bueh, a ese lugar que una dama que se apreciaba de tal se negaba a pronunciar.

Pero Mikoto tampoco se quedaba atrás. Ella sabía muy bien que si llegaba a tener hijos con Fugaku, haría de ellos los mejores hombres y no sólo los mejores ninjas. Ella quería transmitirles a sus hijos todo lo bueno de ella como así también todo lo bueno de su padre. Lo bueno era que su marido opinaba lo mismo que ella. _"Los Uchihas seremos orgullosos, pero nunca cobardes. El honor ante todo" _le había dicho una vez Fugaku.

Por eso no pudo evitar gritar: -SASUKE UCHIHA! ¡¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando Itachi llegó a su casa después de haberse pasado todo el día entrenando arduamente se sorprendió de lo que sus ojos veían. Incluso había llegado a pellizcarse disimuladamente el brazo para ver si la escena que se representaba delante de él no era una ilusión. Su madre y Sasuke-baka, hasta ahí todo parecía normal…. Hasta que lo sintió. El perfume más dulce e hipnotizante que alguna vez creyó sentir. _"Cerezas" _se dijo a sí mismo y la observó. Una muchacha de piel blanca, de extraños y sedosos cabellos rosados, de labios rosados y vivaces, _gigantes_, ojos jades. Simplemente una belleza exótica, única…. Y en ese momento agradeció estar vivo y ser hombre, pero por sobre todo ser hermano del idiota de Sasuke. Suponía quién era semejante belleza, la descripción coincidía con ese nombre que había escuchado escaparse de los labios del menor de los Uchiha. Pero oír como su madre regañaba a Sasuke como si este fuera un nene pequeño le hizo soltar una gran y sonora carcajada, que sólo fue acallada por las miradas envenenadas que le dirigían los dos miembros de su familia.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso Itachi?- le preguntó su madre en un susurro bajo que le heló la sangre. ¿Mikoto Uchiha enojada? Era una de sus peores pesadillas.

-Nada- le contestó y escuchó como su progenitora murmuraba un _"menos mal"_.

Suspiró, su madre enojada era más peligrosa que cien Ambus juntos. Un poco más relajado fijó sus ojos negros en los pozos verdes- ¿Y vos? ¿Quién sos?- le preguntó a la vez que ignoraba las quejas de su progenitora.

-Oh, lo siento… soy Sakura Haruno- le respondió la bella ninfa a la vez que una tímida sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Observó con curiosidad y pagado de sí como las mejillas blancas de ella adquirían un adorable tono rosado y notó como el chakra de su hermano cambiaba y como el sharingan quería apoderarse de sus ojos. _"Interesante reacción"_ pensó.

- Hija, te ruego que disculpes a los mal aprendidos de mis hijos- comenzó a hablar Mikoto a la vez que sus hijos se preguntaban desde cuándo su madre llamaba a una completa –o no tanto- extraña hija,- ¿no te gustaría comer un poco de pastel?- y no aceptando un no por respuesta condujo a la confundida pelirosa a la cocina.

Los dos hermanos observaron en silencio a las mujeres que se alejaban.

-¿Qué pasó?- inquirió Itachi, a lo que Sasuke respondió –No tengo la menor idea-

-¿No creerás que alguna de _tus admiradoras_ envenenó a mamá?- continuó el mayor.

-¿Y por qué no las tuyas?- contraatacó. La sola idea de que Sakura fuera como algunas de esas locas lo enfurecía… aunque pensándolo bien quizás sí tenía una nueva admiradora… y ciertamente una demasiado hermosa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se colorearon de colorado y tres aspas negras giraron. Jamás podría borrar de su cabeza la imagen de la hermosa mujer y para ser sinceros tampoco lo deseaba. Frágil, embriagadora, femenina. Oh sí que lo era. Debajo de esa endemoniada toalla azul, los contornos de sus pechos llenos, de mujer; esa cintura estrecha que ya imaginaba entre sus brazos; y esas piernas largas, contorneadas, y blancas que moría por acariciar una y otra vez. Su notable desnudez, la de ambos, lo hacía imaginar y desear hacer muchísimas cosas… pero lo más extraño es que imaginaba y, por alguna extraña razón anhelaba, ver infinitos amaneceres con ella refugiada contra su cuerpo._

_No había caso, estaba enamorado._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**End of chapter  
**

**

* * *

**_les gustó? jaja_

_Me resultó raro y a la vez gratificante escribir sobre Mikoto y Fugaku._

_jaja_

_Kisses!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi!_

_Otro cap más de Howl! Sinceramente gracias por todos los reviews! noté que hay un par que descubrieron mis "maléficas" intenciones con respecto a este fic! jeje_

_Bue! Espero que les guste el cap!_

_Cualquier cosa ya saben! Todo review es muy bien merecido!_

_Ah! y si alguna/o había leído Ilusión debo informar que lo borré al fic, pero que en su lugar decidí reescribirlo y subirlo bajo el nombre de "Of broken and healing hearts"_

_Sin nada más que decir!_

_Enjoy the story  
_

* * *

**Howl**

.

..

.

¿Alguna vez soñó con estar sentada en la mesa del Uchiha cenando? No, aunque debía reconocer que tampoco había soñado, ni en sus más locos y disparatados sueños, conocer a la familia Uchiha y menos aún comer con ellos.

Después de haberlos encontrado en una situación bastante comprometedora y después de haber regañado al menor de los Uchiha, Mikoto le había ofrecido una porción de un delicioso pastel de chocolate y le había insistido para que se quedara a cenar. Quiso negarse, la situación no sólo le parecía irreal sino también demasiado incómoda, pero descubrió que a la era totalmente imposible negarle algo, por más mínimo o absurdo que fuera.

Y se dio cuenta por primera vez, al observar a la familia junta, lo mucho que Sasuke había sufrido de pequeño con el exterminio del clan y la muerte de Itachi. Todo había sido trágico, a niveles insospechables e insoportables.

Se dijo, una vez más, que había tomado la decisión correcta… aunque parecía mas bien

que trataba de convencerse a sí misma de eso.

.

.

Fugaku Uchiha estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, a su izquierda se encontraba Itachi, y al lado de este –en frente de ella- Sasuke; la señora Uchiha estaba a la derecha del patriarca del clan. La cena transcurría en silencio, de vez en cuando Mikoto comentaba algo. Pero, en líneas generales, silencio. Absoluto silencio.

"_Ahhh.. la noche va a ser muy larga…." _Pensó.

Y sí, iba a ser larga.

Trató de tranquilizarse, si bien siempre le había gustado tener momentos de paz ahora, con la ausencia de su vida social, el silencio sólo le resultaba una tortura. Y la más cruel de ellas. Suspiró y al hacerlo notó como dos pares de ojos negros la observaban.

Inevitablemente se sonrojó. _"Bien. Ahora no sólo uno sino dos Uchiha me prestan atención"_ se dijo a sí misma. Itachi sólo sonrió mientras Sasuke intentó disimular la bronca que sentía hacia su hermano.

.

..

…

….

.

Suspiró y cada una de las fibras de su ser se llenaron del exquisito perfume de su acompañante. Descubrió que no sólo se sentía vivo, sino hombre. Fuerte, poderoso…

La observó, una vez más. Sinceramente estaba sorprendido, gratamente sorprendido.

Sakura no sólo era bella -_hermosa_- sino también inteligente, simpática, educada. Y la deseaba. Deseaba ser el único reflejado en los vivaces ojos verdes, el único en escuchar su risa, en sentir su calor. Pero a diferencia de la primera vez que se dio cuenta de todos sus deseos, esta vez no lo negó. No negó estar irremediablemente enamorado de tan única mujer.

Notó como ella aminoraba el paso y se detenía. Apreció como los labios rosados se entreabrían como queriendo decir algo pero sin llegar a pronunciar sonido alguno. Siguió observándola, jamás se cansaría de ello.

-Estee… supongo que gracias Sasuke-kun…- escuchó que ella le decía pero poco le importó. Su nombre en sus labios lo había estremecido.

.

..

…

….

.

-Estee… supongo que gracias Sasuke-kun por acompañarme...- le dijo pero notó como el Uchiha no le hacía demasiado caso. Suspiró y se dispuso a entrar a su casa. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su hogar cuando sintió que la agarraban del brazo y giraban su cuerpo. Sus manos se posaron sobre el pecho masculino a la vez que la fragancia y el calor envolvían su ser. Lentamente levantó su mirada y sus ojos se perdieron en la profundidad de los pozos negros. Pozos que brillaban de manera inusual pero absolutamente atrayente. Sus alientos se mezclaron y se sintió desfallecer cuando los delicados, finos labios masculinos se apoderaron de los suyos.

¿Cuántas veces había fantaseado con ser besada por su amado "Sasuke-kun"? Demasiadas, pero ninguna se asemejaba a la realidad. La experiencia de ser besada por Sasuke no podía compararse con ninguna otra. Era el cielo.

La falta de oxígeno los obligó a separarse, mas sus cuerpos no se alejaron del todo. El Uchiha la tenía firmemente aferrada de la cintura, mientras las manos femeninas se habían colado detrás del cuello del azabache y acariciaban tiernamente las hebras azuladas.

Se sintieron completos, vivos. Y quisieron más.

Sus bocas se buscaron con pasión. Sakura por primera vez en su vida sabía lo que era ser correspondida, aceptada. Sasuke no la había rechazado, ni había pisoteado sus sentimientos.

Sasuke por primera vez en su vida seguía las órdenes que su corazón le dictaba, hacía lo que de verdad deseaba. No había censura, no existía el clan y ninguna apariencia que mantener. Era él, y nadie más, el que besaba desenfrenadamente a la mujer.

La estrechó aún más hacia él, la necesitaba de una manera que no podía explicar. Y ella se dejó abrazar. Ambos se olvidaron de "quienes eran" y permitieron que las emociones, los sentimientos, los embargaran. Fueron uno con un simple beso.

Parsimoniosamente volvieron a separarse. Él apoyo su frente sobre la de ella y con los ojos cerrados, saborearon el momento vivido.

Sakura no quería –no se atrevía- a pensar. Sólo quería disfrutar del calor en sus labios, de la respiración acompasada que le acariciaba las mejillas, de las manos fuertes y callosas que se aferraban a su cintura como si fuera lo único que importaba en el mundo. Se dio cuenta con ese maravilloso beso todo lo que Sasuke sentía, todo lo que ella creía haber olvidado pero que aún estaba allí, en el fondo de su corazón. Descubrió que una parte de ella se completaba, una parte que no sabía que faltaba pero que ahora que la tenía no estaba dispuesta a perderla nunca más. Y esa parte era el inmenso amor que sentía desde siempre por el joven azabache.

Sonrió feliz y la alegría iluminó sus ojos verdes. Él al notarlo no pudo evitar contagiarse de la felicidad de ella y sonrió, quizás su sonrisa no era tan amplia pero sin lugar a dudas sentía la misma alegría que la joven.

No dijeron palabra alguna, la conexión que existía entre ellos era tal que no necesitaban de ellas. Con un beso casto, dulce y amoroso, ella se despidió de él.

Él esperó a que la mujer ingresara por completo a la vivienda para marcharse. Todavía tenía una sonrisa pintada en el rostro y cualquiera que lo hubiera visto habría notado como brillaban los ojos del Uchiha.

Ya lo había decidido: Sakura iba a ser suya. Como él ya era de ella, aunque quizás jamás lo admitiría.

Porque después de todo seguía siendo un Uchiha, o no?

.

...

...

**end of the chapter**

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_Kisses!_

_enishi  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi..._

_He aquí otra vez. _

_Quería pedirles disculpas por lo corto de este cap y por mi deliberada "ausencia" en fanfiction... pero no tenía ganas de escribir, ni tiempo, ni cabeza._

_Este último tiempo resultó extremadamente dificil. La vida y la muerte supongo que son así... extrañas, misteriosas, repentinas... en especial la última._

_Mi abuelo partió un viernes 24 de septiembre a las 23:15 horas tras una semana de agonía en terapia intensiva._

_Creo que lo más difícil de aceptar es el hecho de que uno puede estar y no estar de un momento a otro. Yo lo vi internado el lunes de esa misma semana, el 20, me acarició la mano y me sonrió. Debo reconocer que nunca lo había visto tan tranquilo; y el martes perdió la consciencia. _

_"Pasan tantas cosas que parecen tan raras. Por ejemplo: querer a alguien como yo he querido, y que un buen día ya no esté._

_Y que nadie se de cuenta de que la muerte no se lleva solamente a los muertos._

_Y que a nadie le importe..."  
_

* * *

.

..

.

**Howl: cap 5**

.

..

.

-Argg!- Se quejó por enésima vez en el día. Observó su ropa y, otra vez, no estaba decidida. Es que la situación no era para nada fácil.

"_En momentos cómo estos extraño –aún más- a la cerda_.." pensó a la vez que suspiraba. Pero no le dio mucha vuelta a la triste idea, ese era su día, el gran día.

No sólo no sabía qué ponerse sino que tampoco estaba acostumbrada a nada de lo que vivía.

Pero sonreía, y tan ampliamente que le dolían un tanto las mejillas.

Era feliz, se sentía bella, querida, mujer.

Sasuke la había besado, la había buscado y, a pesar de que aún le costaba creerlo, la había invitado a salir.

Iba a tener su primera cita con el hombre de sus sueños….o al menos con el que lo había sido algún tiempo atrás.

Vio una vez más la imagen que le devolvía el espejo y ahora sí le gustó lo que se reflejaba. El vestido, de un cálido color magenta, se amoldaba a su figura y le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas. Era de corte princesa y dos tiras trenzadas se anudaban en su espalda. En los pies unas sandalias bajas.

El cabello lo llevaba semirecogido, las pestañas largas, los labios rosados y los ojos cargados de emoción.

Nunca antes se había sentido así. Y la sensación le encantaba.

Escuchó el timbre de entrada y notó como su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse notoriamente. Respiró profundo y contó hasta tres antes de bajar.

(Volvió a contar hasta tres antes de abrir… aunque jamás lo admitiría).

Al abrir la puerta sus mejillas se colorearon tenuemente.

Sasuke la observaba, y si bien no era ninguna experta en el tema de relaciones amorosas, pudo identificar adoración en los ojos negros.

La mano del moreno la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y los labios masculinos cubrieron los suyos suaves en un delicado pero apasionado beso.

.

..

…

..

.

Pasó sus dedos por enésima vez por el pelo a la vez que contaba internamente los segundos. Aún le costaba creer que era él el que esperaba nervioso en el portal de una chica y no el dobe.

Para Sasuke Uchiha todo lo que la enigmática mujer le hacía sentir era placenteramente extraño.

Sakura Haruno había irrumpido en su vida, en su rutina, en sus pensamientos y sueños, y estaba seguro, _completamente seguro_, que no se iría.

La sintió del otro lado de la puerta y sonrío imperceptiblemente, no era el único nervioso.

Tres segundos exactos y ella le abrió. Y él sintió que el mundo se detenía, que respirar le resultaba más y más pesado, que era un maldito afortunado.

Observó embelesado a la mujer y al notar el adorable sonrojo que cubría las mejillas femeninas no pudo contenerse más.

Si tenía que ser sincero, debía reconocer que no planeaba llegar y besarla de improvisto. Por más increíble que pareciera, se preocupaba por lo que ella pudiera llegar a pensar de él. No quería "meter la pata", ni "joderla hasta el fondo"; algo dentro de él le decía que ella era única… Aunque tampoco le gustaba ahondar mucho en eso, no estaba preparado.

Pero la besó, la estrechó contra su cuerpo y sonrío arrogante y feliz al darse cuenta lo bien que se amoldaban sus cuerpos, como piezas de un rompecabezas.

Le encantó sentirse rodeado del perfume de ella y de su calor.

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad y con toda la disciplina con la cual había hecho todas las cosas en su vida, logró separarse sólo un poco de ella: lo suficiente como para observarse a los ojos y recuperar el aire faltante pero no tanto como para desarmar el cómodo abrazo.

- Estas hermosa- se atrevió a confesarla con el rostro escondido en el hueco de su cuello. Y Sakura pensó que él lo estaba aún más.

Al cabo de unos instantes se separaron, ella cerró la puerta de su casa (su madre se había ido de viaje) y lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿Y ahora?- le preguntó al joven. Sasuke sólo le dedicó una extraña mirada para luego alzarla en brazos y comenzar a saltar. Lo único que se escuchaba era la risa divertida de Sakura.

.

..

...

..

.

Thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6

**Howl**

.

.

Sonrió, y al hacerlo la estrechó más contra su cuerpo. Sakura, tenuemente sonrojada, apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho y se dejó guiar por su calor, por su fragancia.

-¿Seguro que está bien?- dijo ella repentinamente. Sasuke la observó sin entender bien a qué venía la pregunta. ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?- Digo, ¿no te molesta llevarme?

Hacía ya varios minutos que el joven Uchiha y la pelirosa habían salido de la fortaleza de Konoha y él aún no la había soltado, la llevaba en brazos y su peso parecía no molestarle.

Sakura sabía de sobra que Sasuke era lo suficientemente fuerte pero igual no dejaba de incomodarle un poco.

El contacto que mantenían era íntimo, y en más de un aspecto. Pero le preocupaba. Aún no lograba acostumbrarse a muchas cosas, y una de las tantas era este Uchiha.

Este Uchiha que la miraba, la abrazaba y la besaba. Este Sasuke despreocupado que la observaba como si ella fuera lo más importante en el mundo; este joven que parecía guiarse sólo por lo que sentía.

Perdida en sus cavilaciones y completamente segura entre eso brazos fuertes que la guiaban, no notó cuando la marcha se detuvo. Levantó la vista un tanto perdida y Sasuke le sonrió abiertamente.

No fue esa mueca de superioridad que le dirigía a Naruto, ni la fingida que le había visto utilizar para con Nadeshiko. Ni la irónica que solía emplear y compartir –ya que él también la usaba y mucho- con Itachi.

Tampoco se parecía mucho a las pocas, pero absolutamente bellas, que le dedicaba.

Esta era muy distinta y quiso llorar. Llorar de alegría, de orgullo.

Tenía frente a ella un tesoro y el conocimiento de ello la devastaba un poco. Aunque, a la vez, la hacía dichosa.

..

.

..

Como hipnotizado por su mirada clara la fue bajando poco a poco, acariciando con su cuerpo la dulzura del cuerpo femenino. El abrazo era tan ceñido que era difícil distinguir dónde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro.

Se perdió en los pozos verdes de la mujer, en esa mirada jade que lo perseguía durante todo el día y que a la noche se adueñaba por completo de él.

Sakura era todo lo que anhelaba ver durante el día y sentir en la oscuridad de la noche.

"Estoy metido hasta el fondo" meditó a la vez que observaba los labios entreabiertos, "y no me importa". Ella, perdida también en un sinfín de emociones, levantó suavemente su mano y delineó los labios masculinos.

Todo lo que sentía podía llegar a ser una vil ilusión, otro juego macabro del cual saldría lastimada o simplemente verdad.

"¿Pero cuál?" pensó. ¿La realidad era que Sasuke la amaba y deseaba sin importar nada o que sólo la podía querer en un mundo totalmente alterado por un hechicero a causa de un deseo altruista de su parte?

"No importa, no me importa" llegó a la conclusión.

Las manos masculinas la apretaron aún más contra su cuerpo y cada una de sus curvas se fue amoldando a él.

La besó. La besó con ardor, desenfreno, pasión. Las manos de Sasuke no se quedaron quietas, y a la vez que su boca y lengua hacían y deshacían a la boca femenina, fueron bajando recorriendo cada mísero centímetro de ella, de su locura.

Capaz, más tarde, le pediría disculpas –o no- pero el tenerla entre sus brazos, acorralada contra su cuerpo, acababa con todo rastro de cordura y lo sumía en la más fuertes de las pasiones.

Con Sakura a su lado nada le importaba, sólo el hecho de tenerla.

…

..

.

..

…

-Este lugar es hermoso- le dijo y él asintió. No podía decirle -"no aún"- que lo único que le parecía hermoso era ella.

_Su Sakura_. Sentados, a orillas de un arroyo, dejaron que la naturaleza los absorbiera.

Tras el fogoso beso y ante el nerviosismo femenino se alejó de ella sintiéndose culpable. Sakura no se parecía a ninguna de las mujeres que él conocía y, sin embargo, no la había tratado como ella se merecía.

Inició un intento patético de disculpas, cada vez se sentía más parecido a Naruto (en lo idiota) o al cerdo de Kiba. Y eso lo enfureció.

Pero ella, a pesar de su pésima conducta, lo buscó con una sonrisa y lo abrazó.

"_Gracias Sasuke-kun…Gracias"_ aún escuchaba su voz en su cabeza.

-Sakura- la llamó y ella sintió como todo su cuerpo vibraba ante la sola mención de su nombre- Gracias.

.

..

¿Quién iba a imaginar que esas simples palabras reavivarían tantas cosas en ella? Aún así no dejó que las huellas del dolor dejaran una marca tan visible en su rostro.

"_Sasuke está acá, conmigo.."_ se dijo. Pero le era difícil no evocar esa fatídica noche en que él abandonó la aldea, al equipo siete y por sobre todo se olvidó de si mismo.

A su mente volvieron las imágenes de esa letal batalla que la había impulsado a desear una mejor vida para ellos. Y que como consecuencia hizo que ella desapareciera de sus vidas.

¿Cuánto tiempo más podría vivir así?

.

Sasuke notó que algo ocupaba la atención de Sakura, y al ver como el dolor parecía querer apoderarse de sus ojos la recostó en el pasto y se colocó sobre ella. La posición era comprometedora –luego reflexionaría sobre eso- pero no le importaba. Lo único que deseaba era desaparecer esa sombra que se había apoderado de la mirada dulce de su Sakura.

La besó dulce y tiernamente mientras con una mano trataba de sostener su peso y con la otra acariciaba su cabello. Notó que las mejillas femeninas se humedecían y algo dentro de él se quebró.

-Lo siento, lo siento..- repitió mientras limpiaba las lágrimas con evidente mortificación. Ella le sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Sientes haberme besado? Porque nada me hizo más feliz que eso Sasuke-kun..- le confesó.

-¿De verdad?- le preguntó con contenida emoción, como un niño contento por recibir un halago. _"Atrapé una estrella"_ pensó al ver el brillo en los pozos azabaches. ¿Quién diría que en el fondo el gran Sasuke Uchiha era un romántico? Fue su turno de besarlo, y lo hizo tímidamente.

Al separarse, el menor de los Uchihas la observaba con pasión, sin embargo se alejó de ella.

-¿Hice algo malo?- había creído que los besos compartidos habían sido mágicos pero la actitud masculina la desconcertó. Sasuke miraba fijamente el arroyo absolutamente serio.- ¿Beso tan mal?- le preguntó en un susurro a lo que él le respondió con una carcajada.

A pesar de la sorpresa inicial de escucharlo reír tan abiertamente, el enojo se apoderó de su genio.

¡No era su culpa no saber besar! ¡¿Quién se creía que era? Molesta se levantó y comenzó a andar. Al Uchiha le llevó menos de un segundo atraparla contra un árbol.

-¡¿Y ahora qué te pasa?- le gritó, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas golpearlo pero sabía que no podía: ningún civil –menos una mujer- y pocos ninjas tenían su fuerza monstruosa.

-Sa ku ra..- silabeó su nombre con impensada sensualidad. _"¡Maldito Uchiha!"_ repetía internamente mientras forcejeaba por liberarse- Sakura.. ¡quedate quieta!- le gritó.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en los del otro, sus labios buscaban el aire con el que erráticamente respiraban. Las curvas femeninas se encontraban totalmente pegadas al cuerpo masculino y Sasuke comenzaba a dudar de su cordura. Sentir los pechos llenos de Sakura contra su torso era una deliciosa tortura, después de todo no dejaba de ser un hombre, uno enamorado y con necesidades. Aún así la pelirosa parecía no darse cuenta de ninguna de esas cosas, y con sus ojos verdes clavados en los suyos no hacía más que provocarlo. Más de una vez había imaginado deshacer con sus manos la ropa femenina y saborear la piel blanca de esos senos que había podido vislumbrar esa noche en su habitación. Con encerrar entre sus brazos la estrecha cintura para luego descender hasta el centro de su ser y llevarla al cielo una y otra vez.

"Mierda" pensó, no era momento para excitarse así.

Sakura no podía apartar sus ojos de él. El enojo inicial hacía rato que se había diluido y una extraña sensación se había apoderado de ella. Gimió y, antes de que él se adueñara de ella por completo, vio como en los ojos masculinos se desataba la pasión.

Sus labios colisionaron, el beso era exigente, apasionado, inigualable. Separó un poco los labios y Sasuke agradeció la invitación con un gruñido. Intentó penetrarla lentamente, no tanto para asustarla sino para saborear y memorizar la calidez de su boca, cada aspecto de su interior, la textura de su lengua. Pero al probarla no pudo detenerse, imaginó que se movía dentro de ella apunto de alcanzar el clímax. Enajenado la estrechó aún más contra sí, mientras su mano izquierda la tomaba por la nuca con firmeza y con la otra acariciaba casi su costado, su pierna, su seno.

Aunque se encontraba atrapada entre él y la corteza del árbol, el vértigo la incitaba a aferrarse más a él.

Se separaron por falta de aire, y porque sinceramente él dudaba de su poco autocontrol. Si no se alejaba iba a tomarla allí mismo.

-Esto y mucho más es lo que provocas en mí. Nunca lo dudes- le dijo seriamente. Sonrojada asintió. Después de tan devastador beso sabía que sus palabras eran absolutamente sinceras.

.

_Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre __**muy**__ apasionado._

_._

_._

_**end of tha chapter**  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Howl**.

..

...

..

.

-Creo que no tengo paciencia- dijo. El vivaz fuego que ardía y no se consumía lo observó entre divertido e incrédulo.

-¿Pensé que ya lo sabías Howl, nunca fue una de tus virtudes-

-¡Pero Calcifer! ¿No hemos esperado demasiado? ¿Acaso lo habré soñado? ¿Y si ella nunca aparece?- confesó el mago abatido.

-¿Y por eso te entretenés jugando con el tiempo?- inquirió el fuego con suspicacia- Madame Suliman no te había dicho que no se podía…-

-Ni la menciones Calcifer, ya bastante me aterra esa mujer- suspiró un tanto derrotado- Y no "juego" con el tiempo, ella me _necesitaba_-

Hacía ya tanto tiempo que había perdido su corazón que, sentir todas las emociones que desbordaban a la joven mujer, en el momento que ella aceptó sin más su trato silencioso, le había recordado lo que era sentirse vivo, tener un corazón palpitante y viviente.

Desechó los oscuros pensamientos que amenazaban con amargarle el día; concentró su atención en lo que la llama había dicho.

-Calcifer… hace mucho que vagabundeamos juntos, no? Si pudiera "jugar", ¿no crees que las cosas serían distintas?

Es imposible, incluso para un hechicero de mi poder, borrar los hechos, revivir personas, ¡moldear una realidad desde su génesis!-

-Pero no entiendo Howl, ¿qué estás haciendo con la chica de ojos verdes?-

-Como ya dije, sólo cumplo un deseo-

.

…

….

…

.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y erizó hasta el último de sus vellos. Observó la habitación con violencia; se sentía totalmente perdida.

-¡Sakura! ¡¿Estás bien?- le preguntó su madre acongojada- Ya cariño, ya pasó, fue sólo un mal sueño.-

"_Sí, sólo un mal sueño"_ se repitió a sí misma un rato después. Aún así no lograba sacarse de encima la desazón que sentía.

En el fondo de su corazón sabía que podía llegar a ser más que un "mal sueño".

Se abrazó a sí misma y tarareó una canción de cuna; no quería dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos. Pero le costaba.

Unas lágrimas rebeldes murieron en sus labios.

.

"_(…) Entre sus brazos se deshacía el cuerpo inerte de su madre, y a su alrededor las cosas desaparecían. Sasuke la observaba entre confundido y asombrado._

_De repente sólo quedaron ellos dos y, a pesar de lo perdida que se sentía, notó el momento exacto en que todo se desmoronaba y la verdad hacía de las suyas en la mente del pelinegro._

_Los ojos del Uchiha brillaron nerviosamente hasta apagarse del todo. Lo vio temblar con el rostro desencajado para luego notar como esa máscara que tan bien conocía-y que creía haber olvidado- se apoderaba de él._

_Sasuke había dejado atrás al joven enamorado para volver a ser el oscuro, torturado y desalmado vengador. _

_Pero no fue eso lo que la hizo temblar de dolor ni de miedo; sino el asco que destilaba la mirada del hombre.(…)"_

.

…

…

.

Le costó mucho arrancar, salir de la protección y soledad de su cuarto, calmar sus nervios y contener las lágrimas.

Su madre- _"gracias a Kami por tenerla"-_ se había ofrecido para avisarle a Kaede que no iría a trabajar.

Deambuló confundida por la casa una hora más; sabía que su ma pronto volvería y no quería verla, no aún.

La imagen del supuesto sueño había sido tan real que le recordó la verdadera muerte de su progenitora años atrás.

"_No puedo más" _pensó. Juntó chakra en sus piernas y desapareció de la casa.

En poco tiempo ya había dejado Konoha atrás pero, aún así, siguió corriendo: quería que la angustia desapareciera con cada paso dado.

.

..

…

….

…

..

.

-¡Teme! Vayamos al Icharaku! ¡TEME!- escuchó como Naruto lo llamaba a lo lejos. Habían terminado el entrenamiento sin ningún problema… si no contaba como tal la preocupación que repentinamente y sin motivo aparente lo había embargado. Algo dentro de él activó una alrma y sabía bien que –muy a pesar suyo- hasta no ver a cierta muchacha de cabellos rosados y sonrisa dulce, no se tranquilizaría.

Guiado más por los instintos que por la razón, apresuró la marcha hacia la librería. Estaba al tanto del espectáculo gratuito que les brindaba a sus compañeros pero poco le importó.

Sabía que Naruto se mordía la lengua para no asediarlo con preguntas –gracias en gran parte a la siempre prudente Hinata Hyuuga- y que Nadeshiko lo miraba con recelo y resentimiento.

Era consciente de que antes de la llegada de Sakura a su vida ellos dos habían mantenido una relación un tanto especial: más que compañeros pero no novios.

Lo suyo habían sido encuentros fugaces y necesitados en medio de largas noches de aburrimiento.

Nadeshiko era, en muchos sentidos, parecida a él y estar con ella le resultaba cómodo.

Era bella, de eso no había duda, y letal; una combinación que había atraído a más de un hombre.

En la intimidad era diestra y apasionada, sin caer jamás en sensiblerías. Le gustaba gozar, pasar un buen rato sin tener que dar explicaciones. Era una mujer libre que disfrutaba de su cuerpo y no dudaba en decir lo que pensaba.

"Uchiha estoy aburrida, tengamos sexo" le había soltado la primera vez como si dijera la hora, el estado del tiempo.

Una vez, tras uno de sus tantos encuentros, recostados en suelo de su cocina se le dio por preguntarle por qué él y no el dobe.

"Simple" le había dicho "Naruto está enamorado y no me gusta cagarle la vida a gente que aprecio"

"Y sí Uchiha, quiero a algunas personas"

"Entonces no te importa _jodermela_ a mí" le respondió insinuantemente.

"No. De los dos, la _jodida_ soy yo" había sido su última respuesta antes de salir desnuda hacia el baño.

Hacía ya tiempo que no buscaba el consuelo del deseo satisfecho en sus brazos y menos desde la entrada de Sakura. Dudaba que fueran celos –si bien siempre la respetó los dos sabían que ella no había sido la única en pasar por su cama ni él por la de ella- pero tenía la leve impresión de que el enojo de la mujer era su culpa.

Llegó a la librería y, desde su escondite, buscó a la joven Haruno. Al no verla no tuvo otra opción –si quería tranquilizarse un poco- que entrar a buscarla.

Se pasó la mano derecha por el pelo impacientemente; hacía ya dos meses que salían pero no habían blanqueado su relación, por lo que entrar al lugar y ´preguntar por ella era, en cierta manera, una manera de hacerla un tanto más oficial.

Tras murmurar algunas maldiciones se adentró al local e ignoró estoicamente las miradas libidinosas que las mujeres le dedicaban sin pudor alguno y enfocó su atención en una señora entrada en años que sonreía maternalmente.

-¿En qué puedo servirle joven Uchiha?- le preguntó la mujer.

-Hmp… ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra Sakura?- inquirió

-¡Yo sabía que era usted!- Exclamó la mujer alegremente- ¡Usted jovencito es el que me la anda distrayendo a la pobre! Mucho gusto en conocerlo, yo soy Kaede y me alegra saber que mi niña está en buenas manos! Venga que le preparo un té, vamos no sea tímido!- lo empujó la mujer hasta la parte trasera del local- Estas mujeres de hoy en día ya no respetan al hombre de otra… Pero, no tengo de qué preocuparme, ¿cierto? Como mi Sakura no hay ninguna..-

-Sí, es única- respondió con una media sonrisa. Si bien Kaede lo trataba con mucha confianza lo hacía como si él fuera parte de su familia y no pudo evitar sonreírle a la mujer.

-Sakura desde su llegada ya no es la misma, por suerte. Ahora sonríe más, suspira más, sueña más, creo que debo agradecérselo. Ahora bien, ella no vino hoy y no creo que lo haga por el resto de la semana, según lo que me dijo la señora Haruno..-

-¿Cómo? ¡¿Por qué?-

Kaede sonrió- Jovencito calma, parece que está un poco enferma, nada más… ¿Por qué no va a visitarla? ¡Estoy segura que a ella le va a encantar!-

Y gracias a esa sugerencia ahora se encontraba en el portal de la casa de los Haruno sin entender por qué ella no se hallaba ahí.

-Sakura…-

.

..

…

..

.

-Yo sola me metí en esto. ¡Mierda! ¡Y Howl no me responde!- dijo cansada en voz alta. Se había pasado toda la tarde fuera de la aldea y al ver las primeras estrellas en el firmamento creyó oportuno regresar. Sumida en sus pensamientos no vio al hombre parado que la esperaba en el umbral de su casa.

-¿Quién no te responde?- lo escuchó preguntar y recién en ese momento notó su presencia y el tono amargo y enojado de su voz. Quizás si fuera otra la situación-_otro lugar_- se reiría de lo extraña que le parecería la escena.

-Sasuke…- "_¿Qué hace acá?" _

La observó en silencio y una parte de él, la que no estaba dominada por el enojo, se tranquilizó. Sakura se veía bien, un tanto distraída pero bien.

-Quién- repitió hosco.

-No pasa nada Sasuke-kun- le respondió con su mejor sonrisa.

"_Debe creer que soy imbécil"_ pensó. -No pasa nada- murmuró- Sólo desapareciste durante todo el maldito día, cuando se suponía que estabas enferma, y ahora me tratas de idiota. A qué mierda jugas Sakura-

No supo qué la sorprendió más: si el largo discurso o la ira contenida en su tono bajo, casi siseante. Aún así su genio le impidió pasar por alto la forma en la que se había dirigido a ella.

Sabía bien que este no era el mismo joven que la había maltratado de genins, ni el que los había traicionado. No, este Sasuke no tenía las mismas necesidades ni penurias que aquel otro; pero ella sí era la misma.

La misma mujer que dejó atrás toda posible humillación y que era respetada por todos aquellos que la conocían. Y esta mujer no iba a permitir que la maltratasen, nunca más.

-No estoy jugando a nada Sasuke. No sé por qué estas tan molesto ni que haces en mi casa. Tenía ganas de salir, dar una vuelta…- suspiró- ¿en qué momento se supone que tendría que avisarte de lo que hago o dejo de hacer?- quiso seguir rebatiéndole pero se vio interrumpida por unos labios exigentes que le cortaron el aliento.

A pesar del enojo, de los miedos que la habían asechado gran parte del día, el sólo estar entre sus brazos era lo único que necesitaba para sentirse mejor. Devolvió el beso con pasión, enredó sus manos en los cortos cabellos oscuros y pensó en cuan dependiente de él se había vuelto.

Lo que no podía saber era que Sasuke pensaba lo mismo. El sentirla contra su cuerpo tan entregada a la pasión de sus besos, al calor de su propio cuerpo lo hacían experimentar una dicha tal que lo asustaba por momentos.

Su amplio mundo, aquel en el que había crecido hasta transformare en el hombre que era, se había reducido a la frágil y femenina figura que apretaba cada una de sus curvas contra su pecho.

¿Era posible amarla con tal intensidad, cuando no hacía más de dos meses eran completos extraños? Parecía que sí, todo su cuerpo gritaba que sí. Y el de ella también.

La alzó en brazos y corrió con ella hasta los territorios de su clan.

-Sasuke, no- le dijo suavemente.

-Disculpame, yo..- trató de decir. _"Maldito idiota!" _– no quise presionarte-

-No- le respondió ella dulcemente- Busquemos un lugar nuestro Sasuke-kun..-

La observó una vez más y luego la besó completamente enamorado. Volvió a tomarla en brazos y se dirigió a esa pequeña cabaña que habían encontrado casi por error la última vezque salieron.

La recostó con suavidad sobre la improvisada cama y la admiró largamente. El cabellos rosado y abundante que se esparcía libremente dibujando extrañas figuras; los ojos brillantes y más verdes que nunca, llenos de emoción, expectativas; las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios carnosos y entreabiertos; el pecho agitado.

-Hermosa- pronunció antes de besar con reverencia su frente y siguió repitiéndolo a medida que sus labios tocaron la piel suave de sus mejillas, sus párpados, sus labios.

Siguió un camino húmedo por cuello mientras sus manos se deshacían del vestido rosa.

-Perfecta- afirmó al contemplarla en su ropa interior.

Y "Mía" fue lo último que dijo antes de que la pasión, e contacto de sus pieles lo llevaran a usar otro lenguaje; uno tan antiguo como el mismo mundo.

Y completamente sincero.

.

..

...

..

.

**end of chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

_**¡Saku, Saku!**_

_¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué juego inventará tu ágil mente?_

_¡Saku, Saku!_

_¿Cuánto tiempo durará esta mentira?_

_¡Saku, Saku!_

_¡Dime qué nueva historia me contarás!_

_**¡Saku, Saku!**_

_**¡Mírame con tus ojos verdes que si me miras te regalo mi vida!**_

_¡Saku, Saku!_

_¡No dejes de crearme fantasías! ¡Que sin tus cuentos de hadas no hay forma de pasar el día!_

_**¡Saku, Saku!**_

_¡Hablame! Y regálame una historia encantada en donde el príncipe siempre sonría y la bruja no exista._

_**¡Saku, Saku! ¡Saku, Saku!**_

_¡No me dejes! ¡Que sin tus bellos mundos desaparezco!_

_**¡Saku, Saku! ¡Saku, Saku!**_

_**¡Saku, Saku!**_

_**¿Cuánto tiempo durará esta fantasía?**_

_._

_.._

…

_.._

_._

**Howl**

**Cap: 7**

**.**

**..**

**.**

Despertaste agitada, con los sentidos alertas y desorientada. El sueño había sido más que un simple sueño, ya no lo podías seguir negando. Parecían recuerdos… pero, ¿se puede recordar algo que nunca viviste?

Revisaste con cautela tu cuerpo; no había sangre en tus manos ni sentías dolor. Tu corazón latía desbocado, pero fuerte. Tenías las mejillas un poco frías y mojadas, lágrimas las recorrían y morían en tus labios.

Labios que estaban húmedos, tibios… por tus lágrimas, por las de él.

Él que te abrazaba con fuerza, que gritaba tu nombre, que se manchaba con tu sangre.

Él que lloraba e imploraba, rezaba y gemía, que no te soltaba y te acunaba.

Él que ahogado te decía que te amaba.

¿Por qué? ¿Quién era él?

Sin entender muy bien lloraste. Lloraste por el hombre que sufría en tu sueño y lloraste por _vos_, por _ella_ que yacía muerta en sus brazos.

.

..

…

..

.

Era temprano, muy. Esa hora de la madrugada en la que también puede ser muy tarde. Y era el mejor momento para entrenar, eras una civil para todos pero tu cuerpo y mente necesitaban esa liberación y gasto de energía, con los sentidos y la mente alerta.

Ser una civil te resultaba, a pesar de los días, ajeno.

Notaste que, si bien la fuerza no desaparecía, tampoco era la misma. Algo sucedía con tu chakra, por momentos se liberaba y en otros sentías que se bloqueaba, perdía. Agradecías internamente al excelente manejo, sino difícil sería tener que explicar cómo una civil tenía ese poder.. y ni hablar del embrollo de Howl, del deseo concedido y como esta realidad había cambiado.

¿Pero había cambiado? ¿o eso es lo que creías?

Más de una vez intentaste llamarlo, pero el hechicero no apareció. Y el tiempo pasaba, al menos acá.

Hacía ya diez meses de tu primer encuentro con "este" equipo siete, y un poco menos de los besos del Uchiha.

Sonreíste como siempre lo hacías cada vez que el moreno se cruzaba por tu mente. Un sonrojo se apoderó de tus mejillas al recordar su intenso mirar, las manos callosas recorriendo tu cuerpo, los labios que no dejaron rincón de tu piel sin probar.

Siempre habías escuchado a la cerda, a Temari y a Tenten de lo especial que era ese momento, de lo placentero pero jamás prestaste demasiada atención. Las mirabas y te reías de los ronrojos intensos, de la vergüenza que por momentos atacaba a Tenten- Temari e Ino eran ¡IMPOSIBLES! Había que callarlas para que no entraran en detalles.

Una de esas noches, mientras las dos rubias perseguían a la morena, entre copas y otros, Hinata te observó con esos ojos perla capaces de llegar hasta el fondo del alma y la abrazaste silenciosamente.

No todas tenían la suerte de Tenten de que el hombre del que siempre estuvieron enamoradas sintiera lo mismo por ella. O la resolución de Temari de querer divertirse o disfrutar, o la picardía de Ino y su infaltable coquetería.

No.

Ni vos ni Hinata sabían lo que era coquetear, ni tenían jóvenes persiguiéndolas, alagándolas, embobados con sus encantos. Y mucho menos al hombre al que amaban.

La Hyuga era prácticamente invisible para el Uzumaki, quien despistado como era –e ingenuo- nunca se enteraba de lo que sucedía al lado suyo.

Aun así las dos sabían que la joven ojiperla era la que más posibilidades tenía. Después de todo no estaba enamorada de un hombre arrogante que por poder lo abandonó todo, que casi intentó matarlos, que busca destruir el lugar y la gente a la que consideras tu hogar. No. Ella no estaba enamorada de un ser frío que desde que lo conociste no hizo más que hacerte llorar, maltratarte y aislarse de todos, de vos.

No. Y por eso, mientras tus amigas reían y acosaban a la morena con preguntas sobre el prodigio Hyuga, vos y Hinata se abrazaron y entre las dos se cubrieron para no llorar.

Porque Tenten no podía entender lo que era ser totalmente inexistente para el hombre con el que soñás, por el que respirás. Porque Temari no podía entender que ustedes no eran capaces ni de entregar un roce de labios a otro que no fueran ellos. Porque Ino no podía entender que sus corazones ya tenían dueño y que era imposible cambiarlos, y que tampoco querían.

Lloraste bajo un árbol mientras abrazabas con fuerza tus piernas.

Todos esos momentos de soledad golpearon con fuerza tu pecho y pincharon la burbuja de alegría en la que pasaste los días.

Lloraste por vos, por Sasuke, por tu madre, por Naruto y por razones que no entendías del todo.

Lloraste porque esa voz agria tenía razón: sólo con magia él podía amarte.

Sólo con magia.

.

..

…

..

.

-¡Nade! ¿qué te pasa? ¡KAMI! Entre vos y el Teme ya no sé qué hacer- Naruto gritó indignado. Sasuke había desaparecido una vez más y su compañera ni siquiera le prestaba atención y eso que se suponía que los tres tendrían que estar entrenando.

-¡Uzumaki no me jodas!- le respondió la mujer antes de irse rápidamente.

-Otra vez solo… ¿Qué carajo les pasa a esos dos?- se preguntó el rubio.

Hacía ya dos días que Nadeshiko andaba como perdida, ida. Y el teme…

-¡Mejor ni pienso en el bastardo! ¡KAMI! ¡si llueven cerdos no dejes que me golpeen! Porque jamás pensé que iba a llegar el día en el que el teme se enamoraría-

.

..

…

..

.

-mmm…-

-¿Qué pasa amo Howl?-

-Calcifer…-

-¿Si amo?-

-¿Qué sucede cuando los sueños se cumplen?- el fuego lo miró extrañado, no era propio de Howl hacer preguntas y menos apesadumbrarse.

-Supongo amo, y eso que no entiendo demasiado, que se buscan otros nuevos-

-¿Y si no hay?-

-¡Se vive contento!-

-Pero si lo que se creía como sueño en realidad no lo era… ¿cómo se continúa?-

El fuego permaneció un momento en silencio, después de todo no estaba acostumbrado a soñar.

-Amo, ¿a qué viene todo esto?-

Howl clavó sus ojos claros en el cielo nocturno y, tras suspirar, desapareció.

Calcifer no permaneció tranquilo.

.

..

…

..

.

Te despertaste tosiendo, ahogada y con fuerte dolor en el pecho, traspirando y con la vista perdida. Tu chakra nuevamente fluctuaba.

-Esto no es normal- murmuraste. No sabías que era lo que ocurría con tu cuerpo y tampoco podías consultarle a alguien. El único ser capaz de responderte ignoraba cada uno de tus llamados.

Podías controlar tu nivel de chakra pero ¿el dolor intenso en el pecho, en tu cuerpo?

-Howl por favor, aparecé-

.

..

…

..

.

-Ya falta poco Calcifer, ya no quedan más luces en el cielo-

-¿De qué habla amo?-

-La noche debilita los corazones, y esta noche que se aproxima va a ser oscura amigo, muy oscura-

.

..

…

..

.

End of chapter.


End file.
